


Pie Porn

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: It's the naked chef.





	Pie Porn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a reply to a comment [](http://greenstone-j.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://greenstone-j.livejournal.com/)**greenstone_j** made to my last post. She hypnotised me to write, that bitch! *licks her* Anyway, because I'm a whore I'm posting it here too. It's stupidporn (yes, that is a real category).

Angel looked at Spike's naked ass bumping to the silent tune playing in his head. "Spike?"

Spike looked back distractedly, still grooving and grinding to the tune of "Angel" from Eurovision Song Contest 2002. "Yeah?"

"Are you wearing high heels? And an apron? What the fuck are you doing? Is that a... are you making pie?"

Spike put away the empty packet of butter, cocked his hip and gave him a frustrated look. "Well, yeah. 'M the nekkid chef, you ponce." He looked down and smoothed the white apron that said 'Kiss the chef' in big letters at the front with his floured hands. "'Course my cock kept sticking into stuff so..." He licked butter of the fingers of his right hand and tilted his head. "You all right?"

"But... but..." Angel stammered, quite all right actually if a little disturbed. "The heels?"

"What?" Spike flicked back his left foot and smiled. "Oh yeah. Well, you know, whoever designed this kitchen made it for some fucking giant. My back hurt from stretching all the time. Then I remembered these. Got 'em from some bloke in accountings. Nice fella. They're a bit too big though." He pouted.

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

Angel licked his lips. "Forget the kiss. I'm gonna fuck the chef."

Spike's smile matched the twitch underneath the apron. "Where do you think I put all the butter?"

 

fin 

**Author's Note:**

> That 'fuck the chef' bit is stolen from a story by [](http://eyezrthewindows.livejournal.com/profile)[**eyezrthewindows**](http://eyezrthewindows.livejournal.com/) called [Changing His Religion](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=eyezrthewindows&keyword=Changing+His+Religion+S/X+human+AU&filter=all).


End file.
